the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Marilloy
Marilloy (Mar/a, W/'ill'/ow, and J/'oy') is the friendship tri-pairing of Mara Jaffray, Willow Jenks, and Joy Mercer. Mara and Joy have been friends for many years, (see May) but they got closer after Joy quit Sibuna. She quit because Fabian had once again rejected her, and she couldn't bear always being around him. So Joy and Mara started to hang out a lot more. Joy became closer to Willow after she discovered the "How not to annoy Joy" list she made. She realized how sweet Willow was (see Jollow) and how she always tried to do the right thing. She persuaded her "friends in high places" to allow Willow to live in Anubis House because she knew how much Willow wanted to live there. Mara and Willow did not become good friends for a while despite being roommates. This is partially due to the fact that Jerome Clarke wished to keep them as separate as possible to avoid the exposure of his secret: he was dating them both at the same time, but neither of them knew. Also, they are both very different because Mara is all about school and knowledge, while Willow is more of a free spirit. For example, when it was the eclipse, the girls disagreed on their presentation. Mara wanted it to be all about science, but Willow wanted to focus on different cultures' mythologies about the eclipse. However, when Joy discovered that Jerome was two timing on Willow and Mara, she revealed it to both girls because she didn't want to see either of her friends get hurt by him. As they all planned revenge on Jerome, Mara and Willow became close friends, which finally created the interesting dynamic of Marilloy. View the Marilloy Gallery. Marilloy Moments Season 3 House of History / House of Eclipse *Joy is concerned for Mara and Willow when she discovers that Jerome is cheating on them both. *Joy defends both of them and threatens Jerome. She becomes incredibly angry at Jerome. House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi *Joy tells Mara and Willow about Jerome cheating on them by showing them his laptop. This showed that she cared about them even though she knew the truth would hurt them. The laptop showed a document about all of Mara and Willow's good and bad points so Jerome could decide which one he wanted to be with. *Mara and Willow grew much closer because they planned revenge on Jerome together. *Joy, Mara, and Willow spend a lot of time together while they are plotting the embarrassment of Jerome. House of Possession / House of Greed *Joy agrees to make Jerome fall in love with her and then break his heart by dumping him. They all decide this is the best option because Jerome will just keep on doing this to other girls if they don't do something about it. Joy did not want to do it, but wanted to get back at Jerome for harming her friends. *Mara and Joy are really happy when they hear that Willow and Alfie got together. They both knew that they would be the perfect couple because they are both very "abnormal". House of Capture / House of Heartbreak *Willow tried to calm down Mara and Joy when they were arguing over Jerome because they were friends and it was Willow's job to help them. *Willow was really upset for Joy because she understood why she was sad even though Mara didn't. Joy was very sad because she and Jerome had broken up during the play. The girls' plan led Joy to genuinely fall for Jerome. House of Hog / House of Defeat *Mara and Joy both tried to help Willow take care of the hedgehog. She decided she wanted to keep even though it was against the house rules. *Sinner Alfie dumped Willow very rudely and then hit on Mara and Joy. Mara and Joy comforted her. *Willow pointed out that Mara and Joy aren't even friends anymore because of what happened with Jerome. This made them realize that they were being silly and immediately made up again. House of Ammut / House of Heroes * Mara realized how miserable Joy was. She finally gave Joy and Jerome her blessing for them to be together, but warned Jerome that if he hurts her in any way, he's "a dead man". Mara is a true and devoted friend to Joy and they are on even better terms now. Trivia *All three of them have dated Jerome at one point. This will help them in the future if Jerome and Joy ever have any problems because they all know him so well. *All three of them have been associated with Sibuna at some points. Willow helped Sibuna when she wasn't affected by Ammut, Joy was an ally of Sibuna in Season 2 and then she joined in Touchstone of Ra, and Mara joined Sibuna in Touchstone of Ra. Category:Tri-Pairings Category:F/F/F Category:House of Anubis Category:Pairings Category:Stubs Category:Article stubs